Nightmares
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Natsumi has been having trouble sleeping. What will Giroro do about it?


Disclaimer: I do not own sergeant frog.

P.S. This is rather random, but Gironatsu supporters, I heard something in the Keroro wiki that Natsumi actually learned about Giroro's feelings in a later episode. If you want to check it out just look up Natsumi Hinata in the Keroro wiki (google Keroro wiki) and go down to relationships with Giroro.

Nightmares

Natsumi Silently put her head on her pillow. It would be a good chance to rest after yelling at the stupid frog for such a long time. She yawned, yes it was certainly a good time to rest. She lay down and closed her eyes.

Immediately, she started to dream.

Natsumi found herself in Giroro's tent.

"N-Natsumi? What are you doing here?" Giroro asked the confused looking girl.

"I just wanted to spend time with you..." Natsumi "Spend time with me!" Giroro asked confused, and scooting away.

"I just... Want you!" Natsumi said unexpectently.

"Want me? W-what do you mean? Are you all right, Natsumi?" Giroro asked feeling her forehead for fever. Natsumi pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Just let me have you... For tonight... Just us... The two of us... Alone, in your tent..." Natsumi smiled, and began to unbutton her shirt.

"N-Natsumi?" Giroro asked hesitantly. Natsumi moved closer to his lip area. She wrapped her arms around his small body and discarded her shirt.

"Please..." she closed her eyes and slowly moved closer.

"N-n-no!" Giroro said with his last breath.

Natsumi opened her eyes, _I wish we had at least kissed, _she thought. And then she screamed. What the heck had she been dreaming about? And why was _that_the first thought she had after waking up.

"Natsumi? I heard you scream! Is everything all right?" Giroro asked magically appearing in her room. She assumed that he had rushed to her.

"Y-yeah..." Natsumi responded, blushing at the memory of her dream.

"That's good." Giroro sighed. "You should go back to bed." He ordered "In a little while." She smiled. Not so excited about going to bed after such an awkward dream. Giroro gave her a gentle push to her bed, she instantly slapped him away and punched him out of her window. She then tried to go to sleep and failed.

The next morning, when Natsumi went outside. Giroro awaited her.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did last night." Giroro apologized.

"uh..." Natsumi began, she had punched him because she suddenly had become embarrassed with being so close to him.

Giroro looked up awaiting her response. She blushed and turned away and headed for school.

"Natsumi-chan! You look tired. What happened?" Yayoi her friend told her.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Natsumi admitted.

"Bad dreams?"Sasori asked. Natsumi was about to nod when she in fact, realized that it wasn't. She blushed and pushed the thought down. "Y-yeah." She nodded.

"Well try to get more sleep tonight." Sasori suggested.

"I'll try." Natsumi promised.

However, that night she had the same dream, and afterwards did not go to sleep. This nightmare dream continued for a whole week, she avoided Giroro for that time as well.

"Hey sis, you look tired. Have you been sleeping well?" Fuyuki asked his sister, as she rubbed her tired eyes and fell asleep on the table at breakfast.

"Gero, Gero, Gero… What a pity to know that Natsumi-dono is sleepy." Keroro laughed.

"I'm not t-tired…. Stupid frog…" Natsumi yawned tiredly. Resting her head on the table, she fell asleep.

"I guess we have a bit of time before school. Sarg, wake her up before it's time to go." Fuyuki ordered. Keroro nodded.

Meanwhile… In Natsumi's dreams….

Natsumi stood in front of a mirror wearing a long pretty dress. Dororo stood besides her.

"You look so pretty, Natsumi-dono. I'm sure Giroro-kun will love that dress on you. It will be great for the wedding!" Dororo told her.

"W-wedding?" Natsumi asked surprised. "Don't tell me the wedding's Giroro's?"

"Of course it is." Dororo smiled. Natsumi looked in horror, knowing what this dream was about.

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY GIRORO!" She screamed, pulling at her hair. Dororo looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Dororo asked. "The wedding is Giroro-kun's and Keroro-kun's. You're just the maid of honor. Giroro invited you, remember?" Dororo reminded her.

Natsumi woke up screaming, inwardly agreeing to herself that this was the worst dream yet.

"Natsumi-dono, are you all right?" Keroro asked.

"Get away from me, stupid frog!" Natsumi yelled kicking him away. Keroro began to cry.

"Hm… It seems that Natsumi is treating you to how she's been treating me all

week," Giroro observed, entering the house and leaning down to help his commander up.

"…Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep this past week." Natsumi tried to smile.

"Is something wrong, Natsumi? I mean you haven't even been accepting the sweet potatoes I offer you and you love those." Giroro asked an edge of concern in his voice.

"….Well, have to go to school today, see ya later, stupid frog." Natsumi left the house, ignoring Giroro. Giroro watched her go sadly.

"What did you do to make Natsumi-dono so mad at you?" Keroro asked.

"Nothing!" Giroro responded quickly, _at least to my knowledge. _

"I assume Natsumi-dono's been having nightmares and been trying to stay awake." Keroro threw out.

"And this has to do with her sudden hatred for me, how?" Giroro asked, angrily. Keroro shrugged.

"You are the most violent of our platoon, perhaps she's dreaming about you torturing and hurting her and her family?" Keroro suggested.

"I'll show you violent!" Giroro yelled wiping out his guns and blowing Keroro up, then stopped, "Natsumi, is losing sleep… Because of me?" Giroro asked confused.

"Probably." Keroro groaned from his blown up body. Giroro groaned.

"How do I help her?" Giroro asked.

"So asking me advice after you blow me up?" Keroro asked, sarcastically. Giroro glared at him. "The best way to help Natsumi-dono is to make sure that she goes to sleep and doesn't wake up from nightmares." Giroro nodded.

"And how do I do that if she hates me at the moment?" Giroro asked.

"That's your problem. I have to go heal my wounds…" Keroro limped away. Giroro watched him go and retreated to his tent.

"Koyuki! I have a problem! You have to help me!" Natsumi begged after school, more awake due to coffee, the cure to life's problems.

"What is it Natsumi-san?" Koyuki asked. Natsumi opened her mouth to speak, "Wait, it's one of those secrets that you don't want everyone to hear, right?" Koyuki glanced around, seeing the crowded street they were on. Natsumi nodded, "I have the perfect solution then! Tell me at my house." Before Natsumi could respond, Koyuki put her hands in a ninja pose, "Ninja art of teleportation." She teleported them to her house.

"Can you do that all the time?" Natsumi asked surprised.

"Only when a ninja's duty calls." Koyuki admitted. "So what's this problem that you need help with?"

"Well, I've been having trouble sleeping." Natsumi told her.

"Have no fear! I, Koyuki, will help you!" Koyuki yelled proudly, "Ninja's usually have problems sleeping, but that's because they must never fall into a deep sleep." Koyuki began to rant.

"That's not my entire problem, though." Natsumi admitted, "I've been having these strange dreams and to avoid them I've been staying awake."

"Nightmares?" Koyuki asked, Natsumi nodded. "Which was the scariest? Maybe talking about it will help." She suggested.

"The stupid frog and Giroro were getting married." Natsumi shivered as if it were a traumatizing thought.

"Well… That is pretty weird… But is it really something to lose sleep over?" Koyuki asked, nudging her friend's arm.

"That's not all of my dreams… Most of them have to do with me flirting with Giroro. I'm…I'm…Totally into him in those dreams… It's disturbing thinking about kissing a space frog." Natsumi explained, clutching her head, confused.

"Um…N-natsumi-chan, you're saying you're losing sleep over wanting to kiss Giroro?" Koyuki asked confused.

"NO!" Natsumi immediately denied. "I mean… I've never kissed Giroro in the dreams, just almost kissed…" Natsumi admitted, "The worst part is that I've been avoiding Giroro because of it! Like it's his fault I dreamt those things… I blush and just can't control my thoughts around him!" Natsumi cried.

"Like how you act around Saburo-san?" Koyuki asked. Natsumi shook her head.

"Oddly enough for a while I haven't even thought of Saburo-senpai. And the emotions around Giroro that I get are a little more… Intense." Natsumi admitted. "What do I do?"

"Hmmm…I think the best thing you could do would be to quench your urges." Koyuki suggested.

"Quench my urges?" Natsumi asked puzzled.

"Yes, kiss Giroro. That's what your body is telling you to do, right? It's like when you're really thirsty and can't control yourself from thinking about water, and then after you drink you feel better. You just have to do what you're body wants you to do." Koyuki explained. Natsumi turned red.

"NO WAY AM I KISSING GIRORO!" Natsumi replied.

"But you want to, right?" Koyuki asked confused.

"HECK NO!" Natsumi shook her head in denial, turning a shade of pink to match her hair.

"Natsumi-san…. Am I correct in guessing your first reaction to your dreams was I wished we had kissed?" Koyuki asked. Natsumi blushed some more nodded, then quickly shook her head.

"It's those stupid dreams fault!" She blamed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I don't think it is, Natsumi-san." Koyuki reasoned. Natsumi looked away as she and Koyuki sat in silence for a while.

"Well, I better get home. I mean, I need to cook dinner for Fuyuki, I doubt he can function without me." Natsumi told her, "Bye." She waved as she left the house.

"So Natsumi-dono is being stubborn…" Dororo asked dropping down from the ceiling.

"Dororo! How long have you been there?" Koyuki asked.

"The whole conversation…" Dororo replied, tears in his eyes, "I understand why you didn't notice…"

"Silly, it's because you were hiding that I didn't notice, not that I forgot about you." Koyuki hugged her friend.

"I hope Natsumi-dono takes your advice." Dororo admitted.

"I do too." Koyuki smiled.

"Eat up Fuyuki and stupid frog! I made dinner for the two of you." Natsumi put their dinner at their places. She yawned tiredly.

"You going to go to sleep, sis?" Fuyuki asked.

"Nah, I'm not that tired…" Natsumi lied.

"Kululu said that you haven't slept much in the last seven days, though." Keroro replied.

"How would Kululu know something like that?" Natsumi asked.

"The cameras he installed in your room." Keroro replied, quietly. Natsumi groaned.

"I thought I told him to take those down!" She yelled.

"He didn't." Keroro replied. He then covered his face expecting for Natsumi to beat him up for Kululu's crime. She didn't instead she yawned and went to her room.

"Good, I'm glad that she's gone to sleep." Fuyuki observed, "I was worried. She looked like she was beginning to get sick."

"Natsumi is sick!" Giroro yelled coming into the house hearing the only words he had been present for.

"Nah, she just went to bed." Keroro replied.

"Are you sure?" Giroro asked. Keroro and Fuyuki both nodded. Giroro decided not to trust them and instead hopped on his flying saucer and flew up to Natsumi's room to check on her. When he saw that she was sitting at her desk, almost falling asleep and waking herself up he immediately went into her room.

"Natsumi, you need to get your sleep." Giroro ordered, "Or else you'll get sick." Natsumi did not answer. She instead fell out of her chair and onto the floor.

"Natsumi!" Giroro yelled, jumping forward to catch her before she landed on the ground. "Are you all right?" He asked, no longer an edge of concern in his voice but instead filling his whole question.

"G-g-gi….R-ro…R-ro…." Natsumi groaned in a barely audible whisper. Giroro placed his hand on her forehead.

"Natsumi! You're burning up!" He concluded, very worried. He immediately carried her to her bed and put her in it. "This is because you didn't sleep. And I won't let you be in pain because of nightmares of me. Don't worry! I'm not planning on ever harming you or your family! So go to sleep now!" Giroro reassured.

"N-no…" Natsumi refused, still fever-ish, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Please rest…." Giroro begged.

"I… refuse…" Natsumi stated, clearly. Giroro watched her will-power and knew no matter how sick she was she would not go to sleep no matter what.

"Isn't there anything I could do for you that would make you just rest easily for this one night?" Giroro asked, "Be it leave your house forever to assure that I never destroy you or even not attacking Saburo anymore, I'll do anything for you to just rest." Giroro promised.

"A-any-th-thing?" Natsumi asked, still breathing very heavily and burning up.

"Anything." Giroro promised.

"O-okay…" Natsumi agreed. Giroro sighed in relief. "Kiss me." She ordered.

"W-what? K-kiss y-you!" Giroro asked, blushing and surprised.

"Like you mean it." Natsumi clarified, "T-then I'll go to sleep." She promised. Giroro searched for a way out of this without taking advantage of Natsumi's offer and also letting her get some rest. He found none.

"Fine." He agreed, unhappily not wanting to take advantage of Natsumi's irrational state. He hopped onto the bed with her and leaned down. He closed his eyes and caressed Natsumi's cheek with one hand, and stroked her hair lovingly with another hand. He then leaned forward and let the space between their lips disappear. He gently kissed Natsumi, making sure that no part of her lips was not greeted with his kissed. He made sure to explore her mouth gently with his tongue. He then broke apart and gave her gentle, tender kisses along her neck, just so that she would in fact know that he meant it.

"Is that enough? Will you go to sleep now?" Giroro asked, breaking apart from her and removing his hands from her body. Natsumi meekly nodded. "Good." He smiled. He moved off her bed, and inched towards the corner, to watch her and make sure she slept and did not wake up. Natsumi quickly fell asleep. Giroro leaned against the wall and did the same, hoping that Natsumi would feel better when she woke up.

When Natsumi awoke she was feeling well rested, she also felt better due to having a great dream that she was terrified of it, and happy about it at the same time. She had kissed Giroro in this dream and it almost felt real. He even tried to look after her when she was sick. She got up and looked to the side of her room to see Giroro asleep against her wall. _CRAP! That wasn't a dream!_ She told herself, angrily. _Now he probably hates me, too…I forced myself on him, taking advantage of his good-nature to help me when I was feeling sick. _She panicked on the inside, and woke Giroro up to apologize to him.

"Eh? N-natsumi? Are you feeling better?" Giroro asked, trying to shake the grogginess from his eyes.

"Yes." She replied. "I'm sorry for last night." She apologized, blushing.

"…You remember?" Giroro asked. Natsumi nodded, "Oh… Well, I myself am sorry. I caused you so much pain due to your nightmares about me invading you…" Giroro apologized, "I won't hurt you or the Hinata family, you know." Giroro promised.

"…I wasn't really having nightmares…" She squeaked out.

"You weren't?" Giroro was confused, "But whatever was causing you sleep problems was due to my existence, right?" Natsumi nodded embarrassedly.

"I….I'm sorry for making you kiss me last night…." Natsumi blushed.

"…It was my duty to protect you in any way, no matter what you ask…." Giroro replied, looking down.

"Why would you want to protect me, like it's your duty?" Natsumi asked. He sat gazing into Natsumi's eyes for a while.

"Because… You're my…..Most precious, cherished, darling, beloved, being in the universe." Giroro said in one breath, blushing, "You're my friend." He covered up. Natsumi looked shocked, "Well, seems I have to be leaving now…" He got up to walk out of her door and back to his tent. Natsumi had the sudden urge to stop him.

"Wait! Giroro!" Natsumi called, pulling him back towards her.

"Yes?" He asked, not meeting her eyes.

"….Was that just a love confession?" Natsumi asked, confused, and suspicious. Giroro gave a stiff, nod.

"Can I go now?" He asked, shuffling his feet. Before he could turn away to leave, Natsumi pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Giroro asked complety shocked.

"My gratitude for helping me last night." Natsumi explained. Giroro looked down, sad it wasn't an expression of the feelings she had for him. "And this…" She kissed him lightly again, "Is for the dreams I've had about you that were actually my desire to be with you." She kissed him another time, longer and wrapping her arms around him, this time. "This is for the feelings I've had for you for a while and never realized. I love you, Giroro."

"I love you too, Natsumi." He told her, bringing her back into another kiss.

Well please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to think of more one-shot story ideas for this couple, so got any please tell me.

THE END


End file.
